This application proposes the development of an alcohol programming website for college administrators, called MyStudentBody:Administrator. Despite the ubiquity of college alcohol prevention programs, administrators lack the immediate access to the data, resources, and communication tools needed to respond effectively to student high risk drinking. This website will provide administrators throughout a university (faculty, student affairs, health, enforcement/judicial affairs) with tools to: (1) query a student alcohol survey database to better understand student alcohol use at their schools; (2) communicate with each other on a bulletin board within the college and between colleges; (3) post program schedules, important documents (e.g., manuals), and set up meetings; (4) receive alcohol programming feedback and strategies tailored to their university; (5) access updated materials on cutting edge promotional (social marketing) approaches and college news; and (6) access alcohol risk reduction articles and strategies for faculty, campus health, student affairs, and enforcement/judicial affairs.